Reluctant Emotions
by Selena Kurashina
Summary: Dark and Krad have always fought and tried to kill each other, but why? Krad is secretly jealous of Dark. So, Dark gives Krad a taste of what it's like to live as Dark Mousy and to show that being a thief isn't all that. DarkxKrad discontinued
1. The Life of Dark Mousy

**Reluctant Emotions  
****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Damn. T.T **

**

* * *

**

_You were always the praised one. The one everyone looked up to. Girls flocked everywhere you went, men thought you were the best of the best. But I, I hated you ever since we were created. _

_I am a Hikari. I am the creator of all the powerful artworks. But lo, even the artwork we were created from was named after you. Black Wings; the key to unlocking and locking our entities._

_How I loathe you. You have everything; a loving family, fame, and an enjoyable life._

_What do I have? Nothing. I'm the one that everyone says is cold and heartless. I have no feelings, no heart. I am a nobody. The only thing I had was my talent, the talent to create powerful artworks, which was torn away by you, the Phantom Thief of the Night, cunning master of the century._

_I had a chance to live my life, but my Tamer was different than yours. We are both alike in many ways, but also highly different. I must destroy both you and your Tamer, for the the two of you have harmed my Tamer and me. You always get in the way, but that will change._

_You have destroyed me. That anger, envy, and hurt that I have tried so hard to succumb has overpowered me. I wish nothing more than to seek revenge. I won't rest until you are gone. You have made a big mistake and will meet your death._

_I swear… I will kill you, Dark Mousy._

"Hello?" The impatient thief waved his hand in front of the blonde angel currently tied up by Dark's restraining feathers to "Black Wings."

Krad gave a loud growl. "What!"

"Uhh yeah… I'm suppose to seal you away with me again for the millionth time or so and I just wanted to give you a chance to say anything… you know… any last words? It seems like the right traditional bad villain type of thing to do. So… yeah, any last words, Krad?"

"I….. HATE….. YOU….." Krad's piercing eyes seem to have gotten even more dangerous, if at all possible. His pupils narrowed to thin slits.

Dark let out a nonchalant sigh. "You say that every time I seal you with the same expression and tone. You'd think a bad guy with brains could actually learn to be sealed off with a cool conclusion line…"

"Shut the hell up!" Krad spat out chillingly. Neither his eyes nor his body refused to back down.

"You know…" Dark continued on, paying Krad no mind. "You could always try a different tactic to kill me. I mean, you have the ambition, but your strategies seem to lack something…" He tried to further annoy the blonde until he was satisfied. By now, he could see a vein building up on the other angel's neck that seems ready to burst out any moment.

The dark angel seemed to be taking his time, savoring the moment, even though he had been doing this for the last three hundred or so years.

"Say Krad…" He put a finger on his chin in deep thought. "You never really told me why you've always been trying to kill me. I mean, it's been like three hundred years and we just do a routine wild murder chase. Why _DO_ you hate me so much?"

Krad was secretly jealous of everything Dark was and had, but he could obviously never come to admit it.

"Hmm? Why are you so hateful towards me, Krad? I never did anything to you!" He continued on when the blond refused to answer. "Oh, I know. It's because you're jealous of my hotness, huh? It's because you were created to be some kind of fem-boy and you wished you looked as good as me!" He stuck his tongue out to further emphasize his taunting.

Krad still bared his teeth in fury and added some cursing here and there, but he did not answer Dark's question directly.

"Not a joke person, eh? Alright then…" Dark stood there, still pondering more reasons why his other half would want to kill him so badly.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Hurry up and seal me already! " Krad spat out impatiently.

"Why are you so eager to be sealed?" A smirk spread across his face as he approached Krad. "Are you that excited to be together again, Krad-kun." He cupped Krad's chin and rubbed his pale cheeks slightly. "Maybe… you secretly love me. Is that it, Krad?" Krad spun his head to avoid Dark's gaze and grasp. "Aw… my first fem-boy fan. I'm so deeply touched." The violet-haired teen chuckled with enthusiasm.

"Just shut it! I've had enough of you!" The golden angel's eyes flashed dangerously. "You've stolen everything away from me! I'm not going to let you get away with it!"

Dark let out a sigh. "Really? I've stolen everything away from you? Look, being the 'Infamous Phantom Thief' isn't always that fun. Because of all your stupid artworks, I _HAVE_ to go all out of my way to steal them and seal the magic. Why don't you just do us both a favor and stop making things!" He cried out vehemently.

"The _reason_," Krad emphasized, "why I created the artworks in the first place was because of you! The almighty Kokuyoku was apparently too powerful to handle was overbalancing the nature of good and bad."

"So… you're saying that I'm the bad guy here?" The dark angel pointed to himself and then scratched his head. "How come I didn't know of this?"

"Because you're an idiot." Krad bluntly stated.

"Oh, that's just cold."

"Well that's my nature, Mousy. I'm a cold, heartless homicide." Krad turned his head and dazedly stared at the feathers wrapped around his forearms. Dark's facial expression softened. He almost pitied the pale angel. _Krad was always stereotyped that way. Maybe he does have feelings. Or maybe he's using reverse psychology? What the hell is that anyways? God, why can't you confuse a person the normal way?_

"Well… maybe if you didn't act so coldish, you might enjoy 'life' better." The thief scratched his head again.

"Life! You call this life? Being reborn every forty years, having a resistant Tamer, and having to be sealed away every time! You call that life, Mousy! I don't know what you're trying to propose, but if my facts are correct, you gave me this so-called life.

"What! I- You're saying it's my fault you're a homicide killing thousands upon thousands of innocents and trying to take over the world!" Dark yelled flabbergasted.

"I'm not Sephiroth, you moron. And yes, it is your fault that I am who I am. I would have been fine if it weren't for you. I wouldn't have to be the 'evil' character and I could just relax and enjoy my life!" Krad retorted back.

"Fine. You want a life? You want to be in my shoes, Krad? Well then…" A small click was heard and the restraining feathers that were previously tying Krad to Kokuyoku were released.

"Starting today, you'll get to experience the life of Dark Mousy."

* * *

**A/N:** God, this is the longest first chapter I've ever come up with. I think I've given up on my other fanfic (Agent 000)… which I started doing five months ago… I'm just really lazy now… and with school and all… ugh… hopefully this fanfic won't be as easily forgotten… Hope you liked it so far! Effective criticisms (or corrections) are welcome! 


	2. Boy Toy

**Reluctant Emotions**

**Disclaimer: **I PWN DARK'S ASS! MWAHAHA! -gets smacked- Ow… T.T Fine… I don't own him… or any characters of DNAngel… So cruel… -rubs cheek-

**A/N: **Thank you for all the supporters who reviewed my first chapter! You have inspired me to stop being lazy and to continue my fanfic. w hands plushies to reviewers

* * *

"_Fine. You want a life? You want to be in my shoes, Krad? Well then…" A small click was heard and the restraining feathers that were previously tying Krad to Kokuyoku were released._

"_Starting today, you'll get to experience the life of Dark Mousy."_

* * *

Krad felt something cold and hard clasping onto his neck. His eyes trailed down to see Dark holding a leash that was connected to his collar.

"Of course, you can't live the life of the Infamous Dark Mousy without a price. So, instead of sealing us together, I'm going to make you my little pet." He sneered.

Krad's facial expression became deadly as he bared his teeth. "Hmm? Is the name 'pet' too harsh? Okay, fine, since I'm nice enough to acknowledge you as an equal. How's boy toy? Because I _know_ I will have fun toying with you." Dark wickedly grinned and chuckled.

"Your life purpose was to continuously seal us together, steal my artworks and stop their power. Why the sudden change?" The suspicious blonde inquired, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Well, why not? We always do the same old thing and I like the fact that now I can make you my _slave_." The violet-headed boy continued to tease fervently. Another threatening glare was shot at the thief.

"Like hell I'm going to let you do this-" Numerous bone shattering shocks spread throughout Krad's body, electrifying him. He let out a piercing yell in pain.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Dark paused. "If you are to deny me as _your_ master, I shall shock you with this portable remote control." He held up a small black rectangular object with a button and a dial on it. As anyone would have guessed, Krad tried to lunge for the dreaded object, but Dark yanked his leash causing him to fall on his knees, coughing.

"Ooh this is fun," Dark kneeled down besides the gagging blonde. "How do you like it, now that I'm the one doing the torturing?" Krad's bangs hid his face, but Dark knew fully well that Krad was currently filled with pure hatred.

The purple-headed boy slowly got up, pulling on the leash gently, motioning his slave to follow.

"Don't worry, Krad. I won't abuse my power… _that_ much." Dark subconsciously tried to stick his remote in his pockets, but looked down to see he wasn't wearing any clothes with pockets. _Sheesh, the one time I need pockets, Emiko doesn't make them._

He couldn't keep holding the remote, since he could easily lose it or it could be stolen by a specific someone. _Hmm…where could I put this so Krad could not get to it… _A thought crossed his mind, but it seemed like an unlikely place. Feeling desperate for Krad not to steal his precious electric remote, he stretched out the waistband of his pants and dropped the remote in.

"I _know_ you won't ever reach in there." He replied coolly, seeing Krad wide-eyed.

The enslaved boy narrowed his eyes. "You fucking bastard."

"Well, seeing how we both don't have parents, aren't we both bastards?" Dark chuckled delightfully at his pun. He nudged Krad to walk in front of him, in case he tried to do anything suspicious. Krad begrudgingly trudged forward while grumbling.

"Oh, and by the way, from now on, you are to address me by Dark-_sama_, got that?" Dark beamed with a wicked grin.

Krad turned around in bewilderment. "The hell I am. If you think I'm just going to say whatever you-" Electric shocks zapped Krad's body, causing him to let out a another yell. He once again fell to the ground coughing and groaning. _What the hell? He didn't even use the remote!_

"You might be wondering how I shocked you." Dark answered, as if reading Krad's mind. "Well, let's just say I'm _multi-talented._"

_So the rumors were true, he _**is**_ a pervert._ Krad thought indifferently.

"So, _Kraddy-kun_. Let's go." He jerked the collar once again, indicating Krad to get up and start moving. The glaring blonde got up and resumed walking.

_**- At the Niwa Residence -**_

"Tadaima (1)…" Dark opened the door with a sigh, knowing that he would be scolded by Emiko.

"Dark! What are you doing here! Where's Dai-chan! And-" The spunky woman stopped abruptly when she saw a blonde, that she recognized as 'White Wings,' come ambling after Dark. Before she could go into her crazy fighting mode with her costume and katana, Dark held up his hands.

"Wait wait wait, Emiko! Before you try and kill him, I brought him home for a purpose." Dark pointed towards Krad's direction. "See? I have a leash on him and everything, so he can't escape!"

"Dark! You're supposed to be sealed with him! He's not a stray animal! What were you thinking when you decided to bring such a dangerous entity into our home!" She shrieked while continuously beating Dark on the head.

The sight of this made Krad smile in amusement. _Being beaten by a woman. How pathetic._ Dark had caught a glimpse of Krad's reaction and stared at him.

"You smiled." Krad blinked in confusion. Emiko had also stopped pounding Dark and glanced at his other half.

"No, I didn't." The blonde huffed.

"Yes you did. You smiled."

"No, I **_didn't_**. Shut up."

"Yes you-" Krad angrily punched Dark in the arm and crossed his arms like a little stubborn child. "Shut up." Dark laughed at the unusual cuteness the blonde actually contained.

"You should smile more, lighten up a little." Dark's comment actually offended Krad more than it helped.

"I said shut up." The annoyed blonde replied again.

Krad then felt a sudden movement behind him and turned his head. Emiko was gently stroking his hair with a quizzical look.

"Krad-kun, you have such lovely hair. It's a shame you don't treat it right." Before Krad could counter her comment, she poked at his clothes. "And where did you get these? You'll never look handsome under such clothing?" There was a gust of wind as Emiko ran upstairs and in a flash she came back with multiple items.

"Here. Try on some of Dark's clothes for now. I'll make you new clothes soon. Oh, and I'll do your hair afterwards." Emiko went on and on as she strode into the bedroom. Krad was unsure of how to react and blinked a couple of times. He opened his mouth, but Dark interjected.

"Don't even try back-talking. She won't listen to you. A bit of advice though: Don't struggle, it'll make things worse. Good luck with her! She's worse than a chain." Right after he finished his sentence, Krad was hauled into the bedroom by the eager and determined mother.

Dark sighed and smiled a bit.

'_Dark, how are we supposed to live like this?'_ A familiar voice of his Tamer announced.

"Don't worry, Daisuke. I'll think of a way for us to co-exist." He reassured.

'_But you said that wasn't possible. If Riku returns my feelings, then-'_

"I know I know." The violet-haired boy waved off the red head's comment. "Maybe Satoshi will help us since he's so freaking smart." Suddenly, Dark heard a loud cry. He chuckled lightly. _Must be Krad._

"Krad-kun. Try not to move so much! You're messing up your hair!" He heard Emiko shout.

_**- 15 minutes later -**_

The door opened up and Dark pushed himself up from leaning against the wall. Emiko was first to pop out from the doorway.

"Krad-kun." She waved her hand, motioning Krad to come out. "Come on, you look wonderful!"

"I'm NOT going to come out like this." Emiko gave one of her super angry do-what-I-say kind of glares, but Krad, being the homicidal blonde, did not give in.

"Yeah, come on Krad. I'm sure you look very _handsome_." Dark teased.

"Shut up, Da-" Emiko forcefully pulled Krad out by the arm, causing him to stumble out into the hallway.

Dark raised his eyebrows. 'Holy crap' was all he could conjure out of his gawking mouth.

* * *

**- Foot notes -**

(1) Tadaima: I'm home.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, okay… well here's the second chapter! Hooray! I actually continued this fanfic! Lol… umm… I did not have most of this in mind. I just started typing. -sweatdrops- Yeah, an author should actually have purpose and whatnot, but I'm a crappy author, so… -ahem- Please excuse my lack of description and imagery, I really suck at those. T.T **

**Comments and suggestions welcome! Thank you for all the reviewers! I don't have much, but all of you who commented! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you continue reading and commenting!**


	3. I'm A Big Kid Now!

**Reluctant Emotions

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Hmm… Dark owns Krad as of now… -gets smacked by Krad- Ow! Hey!

Krad: He does NOT own me!

Me: Why do you have a leash on you then?!

Krad: …

Me: YOU ARE SO PWNED, KRAD! ADMIT IT!

Krad: -glares-

Me: Yeah, that's right, GLARE! -glares back- But I'm the authoress! I have power over you! So I technically own you! I CAN MAKE YOU POOF INTO A PINK MARSHMALLOW IF I WANT TO!

Krad: -glares-

Me: -ahem- Anyways… Fine, I don't own you, Krad… or anyone else… Can't say so about Dark though. He probably owns yo- -is smacked-

Krad: NO! JUST GO ON WITH THE STORY! YOU'RE MAKING THE READERS ANTICIPATE!

Me: Hmph… Just wait until I'm through with you… Ku ku ku ku ku…. xP OK! NEXT CHAPTER'S UP! ENJOY!

* * *

_Dark raised his eyebrows. 'Holy crap' was all he could conjure out of his gawking mouth._

"KYAH! Isn't he just so handsome?!" Emiko shrieked in an-almost-fangirlish-squeal. She set her hands on her face and sighed in awe as she gazed upon her lovely 'artwork.'

Krad stood there, red from anger and embarrassment. He looked down at the flowing dark blue kimono that reached the floor, lined with gold and flowers patterns placed each with careful decorum. Emiko was unable to detach his collar, which she frustratedly tried to remove from the poor helpless blonde. Also, Emiko apparently had gone a little overboard as to putting Krad's hair up in a traditional Japanese bun with two black plastic chopsticks. And if you looked closely, you could see a slight tint of pink on Krad's lips.

Dark just gaped there, staring at the "handsome" Krad before him. He became so infatuated by the female Krad in front of him; he 'accidentally' got a tingly sensation… down there… and pushed the shock button.

Krad clutched his neck as bolts of electricity zapped his body and collapsed to the ground.

"Ah, shit." Dark quickly turned around and hastily fumbled with the remote in his pants to turn off the shocker. "Sorry, sorry. My fault."

Emiko kneeled beside Krad. "Oh you poor thing. Dark!" The thief winced at her abrupt loudness. "Take this thing off of him!"

Dark pouted. "But… he's my pet…"

"There is no sense in hurting him." She sternly said.

"He'll run away if I take it off!" The teen persisted. "I just got started having fun with him too!"

"Dark…" Her tone grew more serious. Dark sighed and gave into the woman. He would never test Emiko's aggression.

Dark squatted beside Krad and fidgeted with the collar. He punched in a couple of codes and the choker gave off a beep and released.

"There." Dark replied begrudgingly. "You better not run away or it'll be worse once I catch you again." Krad rubbed the reddish ring around his neck while glaring at his other half.

"Oh, you poor little angel." Emiko mourned at the sight and gave Krad a small hug, which he was annoyed at. "Dark!" She smacked him across the head again. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"Itai…" He closed one eye while rubbing his head. "Emiko! I had to! He'd fly away!"

"Hmph. That is not a very good way to treat someone, even if he is your enemy." The mother muttered in annoyance.

"Okay okay. Sorry, Emiko." Dark quickly apologized before he would get beaten again.

She gave a sigh. "Now that that's taken cared of. How about dinner?"

"Eh, Emiko. Do you smell something?" Dark started sniffing the air, which smelled like smoke.

"AH! I forgot! The dinner's in the oven!" She shot out of the hallway and into the kitchen, shouting in frustration.

Dark gazed back at Krad and let out a whistle. "Damn Krad, maybe you should I have been a woman when you were created."

Krad let out a growl and attempted to strangle Dark when he dumbly tripped over his ever-so-long kimono and fell; fell into the arms of Dark, of course.

"Whoa there, Hime-sama (1)! Wouldn't want to ruin your pretty little gown there, would you?" Dark smirked as he held the helpless blonde. He received another loud growl.

"Well, anyways. Welcome to the Niwa family. Let's go eat." He grinned and tried to pull up the 'princess.'

"Welcome to the- what?!" Krad exclaimed in bewilderment as he hastily tried to get out of Dark's embrace, but no prevail since the kimono got in his way.

"That's right. You're part of the family now. You're like… the daughter-in-law." The thief gave a hearty laugh and stuck his tongue out in mockery. Krad's eye twitched in annoyance. _'Grr… How dare he treat me this way! No one makes a fool out of a Hikari!'_

The thief blinked, just realizing that Krad was still in his arms. "Are you going to let go, or do you like me that much, Kraddie-_chan_?"

"Urusai! (2)" The blonde agitatedly struggled to get up once again by pulling free from Dark and holding himself up against the wall. Finally regaining his balance, he slowly walked back into the bedroom, only to find himself being held back by his 'master.'

"Where do you think you're going?" Dark raised an eyebrow. "You're my slave, remember? And I refuse to let you change." He grinned in satisfaction.

"WHAT?! I AM NOT GOING TO-" Krad stopped abruptly when he saw Dark hold up the black chain.

"Don't forget I'm in charge of you. With this chain and little remote, I can choose to do whatever I want to you." His smirk widened even further. "Don't even try to escape."

Krad's eyes flashed dangerously. "Teme…(3)"

"Tha-a-at's right. Now come to dinner with us. You're lucky you have such a nice master." Dark tugged on the blonde's sleeve, causing Krad to stumble a bit. "Hm. Want me to carry you to the-"

"NO!"

"Alright then. Come, _Kraddie-chan._"

**-At the dinner table-**

"Here you go! Eat up!" Emiko chirped as she set numerous food dishes on the table.

"Wow, Emiko. They don't look burnt at all and it smells delicious!" The violet-haired thief stared in awe at all the delectable meals. If it were not for his ego, he'd be drooling.

"Why thank you, Dark. I quickly tried to whip up some unburnt food. Enjoy!"

Dark was the first to dig in and grab a couple spoonfuls of each dish. He was about to put the spoon in his mouth, but glanced over at Krad only to see him dazedly staring at the food.

Dark sighed. "What? You want me to feed you?"

"No!" Krad angrily replied and continued staring at the food in hesitation.

"It's not going to poison you. Emiko wouldn't do that. Try some. You're skinny and pale as it is." Dark prodded Krad's cheek with the tip of his chopsticks, which made Krad's face scrunch up in irritation. Dark then decided that he would have to place food on the blonde's plate, seeing how Krad was unwilling to do so himself.

"Here." Krad still gazed at the food placed before him.

"What is it? You allergic to food or something?"

"No…"

"Don't like this _kind_ of food?"

"No."

"You want something else to eat?!"

"No."

"Well then what is it?!" Dark asked in impatience.

"Why are you eating food?" The purple-haired teen blinked a couple of times before the question registered in his mind.

"What? Why am I eating food?! What kind of question is that?!" Krad blinked in confusion.

"We're basically immortal beings, we don't need to eat." Dark gaped in shock. _He doesn't eat?!_ Dark's mind whirled in ghastly bewilderment, causing him to fall out of his chair.

The blonde blinked as he saw his other half fall. "YOU DON'T EAT FOOD?! ARE YOU NOT HUMAN?!" Dark shouted from the floor, causing the whole family to wince.

"No, I'm not and neither are you." Krad coolly replied.

"Well- okay-but- ARE YOU MAD OR SOMETHING?!"

"Yes. That's where I got my title of 'the Homicidal Blo-"

"AGH! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Dark sat up and ruffled his hair in frustration. He took a moment to regain his breathing and massaged his temples. "You have never eaten anything? At all?"

Krad shook his head. "Why bother with human food?"

Dark was flabbergasted at the fact that Krad has never eaten. "Y-You-" This coming from a gluttonous thief, of course.

"Oh! You poor thing!" Emiko cried in pity. "Here…" She grabbed a spoonful of fried rice. "I will make sure you never starve again!"

"Wh-what? Starve?" Krad looked from Emiko to Dark. "You eat? Why would you eat? We don't need food!"

"But it tastes so freaking good! God, you have _GOT _to eat." Before Krad had an answer, Dark took Emiko's spoon and shoved it into Krad's mouth.

"Eh? What do you think?" Dark asked. Krad blinked several times before his mouth had accustomed to the flavor and was unsure of what to do with the food in his mouth.

Dark sighed. "You're supposed to chew it Krad. You know, make your jaw move up and down. Dear God, do you not know how to eat?!" Emiko smacked Dark in the head. "Ow!"

"Don't mock him. He's never eaten." Emiko frowned in scron. Dark rubbed his head while pouting like the child he was.

"Go on, Krad-chan. Chew it several time and then swallow." Emiko instructed in a motherly tone. Krad did as he was told. A weird sensation tingled on his tongue, and he couldn't quite put it in words.

"So?" Dark nudged Krad. "Is it _yummy_?"

Krad nodded. "It tastes… good, I suppose." As if those were the magic words, bright sparkles appeared in Emiko's eyes.

"You like it?! Then here!" She piled lumps of food on his plate. "Eat all you want! There's more where that came from!" Krad sweatdropped while Dark just laughed at his expression.

"Good luck with finishing your dinner. Emiko can get carried away when people compliment her food." Krad smiled awkwardly with the corner of his mouth twitching.

**-An hour after dinner-**

Krad clutched his stomach with uneasiness and moaned in pain. Dark looked over at Krad.

"Jeez. You okay? I think you overate."

"You THINK?! It's that woman's entire fault! She kept forcing me to-" Krad winced in pain and groaned again.

"Ew. Okay. No throwing up in here. Go to the bathroom if you're going to do that." Even the great phantom thief had to admit: He HATED watching someone throw up. It was disgusting and vile and… ugh. He didn't want to think about it.

"I won't throw up. I think it's just a stomachache." The blonde tried to breathe in and out slowly to try and make his food digest.

"Why don't you just go to the bathroom in case?" The violet-haired teen insisted and pushed Krad towards the bathroom. "Make sure you use the fragrance sprayer too. Ugh."

Krad stared at Dark. "What?"

"The fragrance sprayer. You know, the thing you use to help kill od-"

"I know that, but… why would you want me to go in there?" There was an awkward pause.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE NOT POTTY-TRAINED?!" Dark gawked in shock "OH GOD. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GO TO THE BATHROOM?!" Dark shouted stunned. His eyes swirled in utter shock. Krad looked down, red with embarrassment. He knew it's was one of those 'human' things that they did.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not human and never went to the bathroom before!" Krad shot back at Dark in fuming humiliation.

Dark sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. "Alright alright. Sorry, I forgot. I guess it only makes sense since you have never eaten before, so you probably would never need to go to the bathroom." He scratched the back of his neck. "So, do you… uhh…"

"What?!" Krad glared, still clutching his stomach.

"Do you… want me… to…" Dark continued awkwardly. "Doyouwantmetopottytrainyou?"

Krad blinked. "What? Stop mumbling and get to the point."

"I said DO YOU WANT ME TO POTTY TRAIN YOU?!" Dark answered loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Unfortunately for Krad, Emiko was passing by with a load of laundry in her hands. She tilted her head. "My, my Krad-chan. You need a lot of lessons of life, don't you?" Dark quickly held up his hands.

"N-No, no, Emiko. That's okay. The last thing he needs to know is about PMS and tampons." Dark sweatdropped. "I think I'll teach him… stuff… that won't gross him out so much."

"Alright then. I'm going to put some spare clothes for Krad in your room, okay?"

"H-Hai." He replied and with that, Emiko walked off. Dark sighed in relief.

Krad was looking down and away from Dark's glance. "I think I'll figure it out on my own." He said quietly.

"Oh thank God." Dark replied in gratefulness. "Uh… well if you need… help or something… Yeah, just… uhh… yeah." He smiled uncomfortably and left.

'_Well, that was pathetic.' _A familiar voice rang inside Krad's mind.

"Shut up, Satoshi-sama." Krad frowned as he ambled to the bathroom.

'_You don't know how to-"_

"I said shut up!" He glared at nothing in particular and resumed to opening the door of the bathroom. He looked around the area. It had everything a normal bathroom would have; a sink, a bathtub, and a toilet. Krad slowly approached the white toilet before him and looked down in what seemed like a bottomless hole.

'_If you need help, just ask, Krad.' _A mocking laugh came from the bluenette's lips.

"Grr. Just tell me what to do." There was silence in the blonde's mind. "Well?!" He asked impatiently.

'_I think I'd rather let you suffer and find out for yourself.'_

"Satoshi!" He hissed. "Once I get out of here, I swear I'll-" Krad's stomach growled in pain as he clutched it and groaned.

A knock came from outside. "Krad, are you okay in there?"

'_No, he's having problems going to the restroom.' _Satoshi mentally answered.

"Shut up!" Krad whispered harshly. "I-I'm fine." He gulped to get his voice back.

"Well, you do know that there's a handle on the toilet to flush right?"

"Uh." Krad searched around the toilet and found a metal handle which he assumed made the toilet 'flush.' He jiggled it a few times, but it did not do anything.

"You just push it down and it'll flush your… umm… waste." Dark instructed. Krad pushed down on the handle as Dark had said and it made a loud 'whish' sound that made Krad jump.

'_Congratulations. You found out how to flush a toilet. You now have the IQ of a toilet-trained toddler.' _

Krad winced at the sarcastic statement. "SHUT. _UP_."

"You got it, Krad?"

"Yes. I'm fine now."

'_No, you're not.' _Satoshi continued to taunt the already irritated blonde.

"Oh, and there's toilet paper on the side, you know." Dark scratched his head awkwardly from outside the door. _'This is so embarrassing… but at the same time… It's pretty hilarious.' _He mentally thought, trying hard to suppress a laugh. _'And kind of sad…'_

"Um, alright. I got it." Krad replied even though he still had no idea what to do.

"I'll go get the bed ready." The thief quickly said to let the blonde do carry on his 'business' and left.

Krad shut his eyes tight as the pain became more unbearable. "Ow…" He rubbed his stomach to calm the ache. "This is why I don't eat food!"

'_Aw, poor Krad. Getting sickened by human food.' _

"I swear if you open your mouth, again I will-" The growl got louder and more unbearable. He took a couple of breaths and calmly tried to remember what his Tamer had done in the past. Krad had always wondered why Satoshi stir up in the middle of the night and walk to the bathroom.

"That's it!" He realized that during the night, the blue-haired prodigy would take a midnight trip to the bathroom. "Now, what did you do?" The blonde tried to recall the steps as he tapped his forefinger on his chin.

'_Why are you involving me in this process? Pervert.' _Satoshi was somewhat annoyed and grossed out that his alter ego actually paid attention. It was times like those he had hoped the blonde would have just stayed asleep.

"Hmm… let's see… you unzipped your pants…" Krad muttered, purposely ignoring his Tamer. "And then…"

'_Krad… don't you dare." _Satoshi became more aggravated now that the blonde was actually imagining the bluenette with his pants down. _'Don't be so disgusting!'_

"You pulled down your boxers…" The pale teen was now having fun describing his Tamer's bathroom process. "And then you held your-"

'_KRAD!'_ The angel winced at sudden burst of anger. "Gomen, Satoshi-sama. Since you refused to tell me how to go to the bathroom, I had to use you as an example. But I'm okay now thanks to you." He graciously chimed.

And so, Krad did his duty with an infuriated person grumbling in his head.

**-3 minutes later-**

_Whoosh._

Krad adjusted his kimono loathingly and turned on the faucet to wash his hands. "That feels so much better." He sighed as he wiped his hands on a wash cloth in content. He was even more satisfied when he did not hear a word out of his Tamer. "It's okay, Satoshi-sama. It's not like I was mentally ravishing you." He chuckled and opened the bathroom door.

He continued wandering down the hallway, peaking through each room. _'Hm… I wonder where Dark is…' _He looked further down the hallway, but saw no sign of the tousle-haired male. _'This is the perfect moment to escape.' _Krad thought as he turned around to leave. But of course, he had to run into a hard 'thing.'

"Trying to run away, are we now?" A specific purple-haired thief was hovering over the fallen blonde, whom was on the floor because he accidentally tripped on his ever-so-long kimono when he bumped into his master. Dark took Krad gently by the arm and raised him up.

"Come, Hime-sama. Your bed awaits." Dark carefully guided Krad, with one arm around his waist, to his new room.

'_Damn, so close…' _Krad sighed as he was lead into a dark room. Since it was night time, it was pitch black. Well, almost. If it weren't for the moon shining through the balcony sliding doors. Krad looked around. The area seemed somewhat familiar. He possibly had seen this room through the eyes of Satoshi when he visited Daisuke. On the right of the room was the bunk bed, which he remembered from his Tamer's memory.

"Wait… Isn't this Niwa's room?"

"Why yes it is. But technically we share this room, seeing how we share bodies." Krad flushed at the stupidity of his question.

"So… where am I sleeping?" He asked slowly, somewhat afraid of the answer. A small creak was heard, followed by the sound of a door shutting. He turned around just in time to feel a familiar cold steel being wrapped around his neck.

"You're sleeping with me." Dark grinned as he tugged on the chain. "You better get comfortable."

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**(1) Hime-sama: **Princess

**(2) Urusai:** Shut up.

**(3) Teme:** Bastard.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter was a heck lot longer. I got carried away. I know it's not that great. I'm not a very descriptive person. -sigh- That is one of my biggest flaws. I'm just all dialogue. 

OH! ZOMG! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS SO FAR! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I HAVE SUCKY BETA READERS WHO DON'T EVEN PROOF READ AND THEN WITH SCHOOL AND ALL AND IT WAS THE LAST QUARTER SO I HAD TO STUDY LAST MINUTE AND TRY TO GET A'S SO MY QUARTER GRADES WOULD BE-

-is smacked-

Krad: You babble on too much… -o-

Me: Okay. I'm sorry. T.T I just hope I didn't lose any readers. Please read and review! -hands out naked Krad plushies-

Dark: Gimme! xD

Krad: Dx


	4. In Shock

**Reluctant Emotions**

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own any of the DNAngel characters.

**A/N: **Oh dear. I'm soooooooo sorry to all of my readers that I haven't updated in…. more than half a year?! I promised myself to update during my winter break, and then spring break… and now it's summer! TwT

-sweat drops- I can understand if all of you are mad at me and probably disappeared by now. The only reason I'm updating is because I feel really really REALLY bad for my readers. I hate me too! Dx

Dark: Eh? What took you so long, huh? I've been waiting to make my move!

Me: Oh shush. -throws lemon at Dark's head-

Dark: A lemon?

Me: What?

Dark: How ironic… Heh heh.

Me: -.-; Well…. I'm still deciding on whether or not to add some lemons or at least some lime into this fanfic….

-grins- (Make sure you add your opinions in your reviews! xD)

Dark: -smirks- I'm interested…

Me: Well… you'll just have to find out… It will be based on popular vote! Enjoy this chapter! It's dedicated to Risa-sama! My awesome friend! Why? Because I said so, now read! xP

* * *

"You're not going anywhere, Krad-chan." The sly thief slowly started to creep towards the shaky blonde. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" Before Krad could even manage to decipher what was going on, he was forcefully shoved onto the bottom bunk bed.

A familiar playful, but mischievous grin appeared on Dark's face which glimmered brightly in the darkness, kind of like the Chester cat. But anyhow, it did not matter what Dark's face looked like, the only fact was that is was scary. And it gave Krad a frightening chill.

"Looks like I'll be on top and you'll be on the bottom." He softly whispered into Krad's ear. The odd sense of warmth that escaped the thief's lips made Krad's breathing stopped. He could feel his heart travel up his throat, blocking his air way. What was Dark planning to do to him? Rape him? _I thought he was a womanizer. He's straight, isn't he?_

Krad's eyes widened as he remembered something that Dark had told him before.

'_You really do look like a girl. I'd probably hit on you if I saw you walking in the street with that kimono on.'_ And with that statement, he received a wink. Not just any kind of wink from anyone. The kind of wink that you could only get… from _The _Dark Mousy.

"Oh God…" Krad immediately shoved Dark off of him and on to the floor. He roughly placed his foot on Dark's chest. "I don't care if I have this stupid collar on me, but you are not going to act like some perverted ass!"

"Wh-What?!" Dark groaned as Krad's added more pressure on to his chest. He can be really strong when he wanted to be.

"Take off this collar, Mousy." Dark chuckled as he observed Krad from the bottom up. If someone were to walk in on them right now, it would be very questionable as to what they were up to. Krad's leg extended elegantly from his kimono and Dark slightly tilted his head to get a better view.

"What are you staring at?" Krad lifted up his foot, and pummeled down again on to Dark's chest. "Are you- Are you looking up my kimono?!" A smirk. "Argh!"

Krad removed his foot from Dark and instead, hovered above him with a good grasp of his neck. "I swear to God I'll choke you until you turn the same color as your hair!"

The thief winced at the lack of oxygen. "A-Alright. I-I'm sorry." He tried to loosen up Krad grip, but the blonde had no intention of letting go. "Why…. are you… doing this?" Dark shut his eyes and started feeling light-headed.

"Are you stupid or something? You don't even know when you're acting perverted? I'm not letting you take advantage of me just because I have a collar on-" His sentence was cut off by volts of electricity being sent throughout his body. Krad had no choice but to let go of Dark's throat and hold onto his own.

Both Dark and Krad keeled over and coughed, gasping for air.

"Krad…" He took a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "I wasn't trying to take advantage of you…" Another cough.

"Liar." Beads of sweat rolled down Krad's face as he glared threateningly at Dark. "You were about to rape me or something you jerk. Like hell would I let you." Krad gulped and also paused to regain his breath.

"What?! Rape you?" The thief furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, trying to figure out how Krad would receive such a mixed message. True, Dark did purposely try to make fun of Krad by _implying_ hints, but Dark was straight. He would never go that far with Krad. Why would Krad think-

'_Looks like I'll be on top and you'll be on the bottom.'_

Krad must have thought-

A loud and boisterous laugh came from the dark-haired teen lips. "Y-You thought… Ah ha ha… You actually thought I was going to rape you?!"

His laughter continued as Krad frowned in discontent. "Why are you laughing?"

"When I said I was going to be on the top and you'll be on the bottom, I meant the bunk beds." Dark laid on his stomach, bursting out in laughter while pounding his fist on the floor.

Krad sat on the floor, dumbfounded at his stupidity. "Th-The beds?"

Dark sat up and nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "C'mon, Krad. If I wanted to freak you out that badly, I could have done it a hundred different ways. And Dark Mousy doesn't swing that way. I'm a womanizer. Women are my specialty. Although, I do have some fan boys…." Dark muttered the last part.

Krad looked down at the floor, in embarrassment. Not only did he just humiliate himself by making a stupid mistake, now Dark would think weird things and make fun of him.

"But if you _want _me to, Krad, I _could _sleep with you." A smirk appeared.

'_Yeah… weird things like that.'_ Krad thought irritatingly. "Hmph. No thanks. I'm fine." The blonde grumbled, not looking directly at Dark.

The sneaky little thief scooted closer to the blonde and cocked his head to one side. Right now, Krad looked like a bashful, pouting princess. He chuckled. A princess with a feisty attitude. To tell you the truth, that's what he looked for in a girl and Dark was a little disappointed that his other half had to be male. But… love wasn't about gender, right?

Dark shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? It's stupid. Krad hated him and he also hated Krad. But… why did he hate him again? This was all getting confusing. He needed some sleep.

"So, Krad-chan," Krad's eye gave a twitch. "Ready for bed? It's getting late and I know a princess needs her beauty sleep." The tousled-haired teen got up and held out his hand. But Krad, being Krad, got up himself and gave a glare and what sounded like a 'humph.'

Pulling his kimono up slightly, he walked to his bunk bed and laid there with his back turned towards Dark. He was both pissed and still embarrassed.

"Alright then… Good night, Krad-chan." Dark quickly crept over to Krad, gave a slight kiss on the cheeks, and climbed up the small stair case before Krad could punch him.

And so.… the both of them said nothing and fell asleep. And the night passed ever so quiet fully..

Right… Like Dark Mousy would just let Krad peacefully sleep like that. Nope. He had something on his mind… a crafty little scheme that he would put into action.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Krad covered his ears with his pillow, attempting to muffle the sound of Dark's loud snoring.

"Dammit shut up!" The blonde punched the bottom part of Dark's bunk bed, which just made the loud thief roll over and continue snoring.

Krad gave an agitated groan and shut his eyes tighter. He thought that by now his Tamer would have woken up and demanded his body back, but no, Satoshi was already sound asleep in the corner of Krad's mind. _'God… I envy Satoshi-sama right now… At least Daisuke is nice to him, unlike my Tamer…' _The blonde looked up and narrowed his eyes at the slight lump hovering over him.

He heard the aloof teen give a snort and some squeaking noises from above. And before he knew it, Dark had rolled over so far that he fell from his bunk to the ground, making a loud _THUMP. _

Unfortunately for Krad, Dark had fallen about six feet and landed on his stomach, which meant he accidentally triggered the shocker. Krad closed his eyes and bit his lip to avoid shouting in pain. His body felt excruciatingly hot and like he was being burnt.

He grabbed onto the collar, trying to pull at it to make the pain relieve for he could feel warm liquid starting to drip onto his hands. He opened one eye and glanced at Dark's clump of body, but saw that he was still snoring and _still _asleep.

"Dark!" He gave a yell in anguish, but the volts of electricity did not stop. Krad had no choice but to quickly crawl over towards Dark's body and roll him over, ceasing the dreadful pain.

The blonde collapsed right beside Dark, coughing out what was left of his air. He groaned in pain. Every time he touched his neck, it burned with extreme heat and stuck like acid burning his flesh. '_Damn Dark and his damn collar… I'm going to kill him when I get the chance.'_

Krad could not take it anymore. Every time he got shocked, it felt far worse than anything he had ever felt. Being electrocuted by hundreds of volts and still live afterwards was torture. He knew Dark loved seeing Krad in pain… and that's why he decided to get the utmost painful revenge on Dark. But for now, he had to get the remote control, so that Dark would not be able to shock him again. _'That'll buy me some time…'_

After Krad recovered from his coughing fits, he hovered over Dark's sleeping figure in search of the remote. _'Where did he put it again?' _He quickly rifled through Dark's shirt and pants to see if any of his pockets held the damned shocker. '_Shit… How did he even shock me if it's not-'_

The location finally struck Krad. _'That stupid Dark put it in his pants, didn't he?! He knew that I would never reach in there and take it. Dammit dammit dammit!' _The frustrated blond looked around while tugging on his choke chain. What could he do? Should he really try and attempt to steal the remote from Dark's pants? He ruffled his hair in angry contemplation.

"He really knows how to be a perverted ass." Krad finally decided that he was going for it. Now or never. He'd rather just slip his hand in and out and finally get rid of the electrifying pain. Thank goodness he still had his white gloves with him, but after this, he'd problem have to burn them and bury the ashes.

Slipping the gloves on, he carefully checked to see if Dark was asleep for real. Seeing that the thief was indeed snoring away, mumbling such and such about hot women, Krad decided it was go time.

He guided a shaky hand towards the waistband of Dark's pants and tugged at it slightly. _'Damn… they're leather pants…What kind of guy always wears leather?! Even when sleeping… Ugh…' _Krad hung his head and gave another sigh. He knew Dark was making it every way possible to keep the poor blonde from getting free.

Krad just bit his lip, held his breath, and let it out slowly. He was going to attempt stealing the remote control anyway.

Taking time to make sure Dark was asleep again, he inched his hand toward the snoozing thief's pants. Krad lurched forward to get a better leverage and slipped his hand inside. _'Oh God, just kill me now.' _He shut his eyes tightly and groped for the remote, only depending on his sense of touch.

The phantom thief ceased his snoring and shuffled a bit in his sleep. A smile crept on his face. His plan was working.

The blonde gulped as he reached in further, slowly feeling around for a hard metal bulge. _'Where the hell is that remote?!'_ He froze when he heard a loud moan coming from Dark's mouth. He prayed to a higher being that Dark would not wake up right when he had his hand down the teen's pants.

"Oh Krad… lower…" Another moan.

The white angel's eyes bulged as he gazed at the purple-haired teen on the ground and cupped his free hand over his mouth to refrain from making gagging noises. This was the worst moment of his life. He would smash his own hand right now if it weren't for his desperation.

'_I need to find it fast. God. How deep did he shove it in?!' _Krad shut his eyes tightly groping hurriedly for the remote but it was nowhere to be… felt.

The blonde was about to give up in irritation when he felt a warm hand cup over his own. Krad immediately froze in place, praying that he was not caught until he heard a soft voice call out in the darkness.

"Looking for this?"

And as Krad might have guessed, there it was, glimmering in the moon's radiant light, the ebony object he was looking for.

Dark gave a mocking chuckle. "I really didn't think you'd go this far, but I'm glad you did. Your fingers are so delicate and nimble… It feels really good."

Krad jolted his fingers out of Dark's pants and loudly groaned in utter disgust. "You asshole." The blonde was about to thrash himself upon Dark to strangle him when Dark motioned to the remote.

"Ah ah ah. Shocker, remember? I'll shock you again and again until you-" The thief stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the crimson liquid dripping from the angel's neck. "You're bleeding."

"No really, Mousy? It's all your fault. You and your stupid remote." Krad glared daggers at the other, trying to keep his blood pressure down.

Dark frowned in guilt. "Sorry. I didn't think it was going to make you bleed." He lurched forward to release the clasp around Krad's neck when the blonde's hand grabbed his wrist.

"I don't need your pity." Krad's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Krad, c'mon. Don't try to act tough. Just let me wipe it up with some peroxide." Dark once again reached over, but Krad stopped him yet again.

Dark gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright. I guess I'm going to have to do it the hard way."

In a flash, the phantom thief had Krad pinned down with him straddling the angel's waist.

"Get off of me dammit!" He struggled under Dark's weight.

"Not until I get you cleaned up. Now promise me you won't try to escape when I take off you choke collar."

"Get off!"

"Krad! Stop moving!" Dark persisted on stabilizing Krad, but it was no use. Krad threw a fit like no other and refused to let the thief treat him.

'_Dammit. I have no choice. He's going to bleed to death.' _Dark firmly took hold of Krad's wrists and hesitated.

Dark shut his eyes and let his lips collide with the blonde's.

Krad's golden eyes widened in shock as he laid there frozen.

Dark Mousy had just stolen his rival's first kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if the cliffhanger seemed rush... I kind of did rush it. Argh. I'm having such major writer's block TwT I wish I was better at descriptive writing. Hope you like it anyways... And I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY again for making everyone wait... if... there's still anyone left. I love you all! Please review to keep my hopes up and for this fanfic to LIVE! 


End file.
